ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusturtles
The GhostbusturtlesMichelangelo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.19). Michelangelo says: "I kinda want to go back and visit those Ghostbusturtles sometime." are anthropomorphic turtles who serve as parallel versions of the Ghostbusters in an alternate dimension. The team includes Dr. Dan Welker, Harold LaMarche, Bill Music, Ernie Hall, and an unnamed rookie.Dr. Dan Welker (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.8). Dr. Dan Welker says: "My name is Dr. Dan Welker."Dr. Dan Welker (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.10). Dr. Dan Welker says: "Bill, you cover the boy while I -- sweet Christmas, Harold... that's a Proton Pack!"Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 3/22/18 History The city of Zoo Amsterdam began to take extra-normal threats seriously ever since a Marshmallow Bunny manifested and destroyed Fifth Avenue.Dr. Danny Welker (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.11). Dr. Danny Welker says: "I'm sorry about the confusion, but we take extra-normal threats seriously ever since a Marshmallow Bunny destroyed Fifth Avenue, well..." Some time after Peter Venkman and Michelangelo crossed over into another dimension, they found themselves in an alternate New York called Zoo Amsterdam and there were walking, talking animals instead of humans. After a heart-to-heart talk in a park, Peter realized they were in the neighborhood where the Firehouse would be. Michelangelo wondered if there were Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusturtles arrived and ordered them to freeze. While Peter didn't look like a typical entity to them, it was decided they would make the final determination after they blasted it. Before Peter could react, the Ghostbusturtles fired at him. The Ghostbusturtles wrangled Peter in their streams. Bill congratulated everyone for saving the young turtle and asked for someone to restrain Peter for transport. Dan stepped up and wrapped Peter up in Incapacitating Gel. As they carried Peter to the Turtle Van, Harold bemoaned that it happened to be the day Ernie called in sick. Michelangelo tried to explain Peter wasn't what they thought but Dan reassured him Peter was some kind of alien hellbeast then explained they were going to consult with City Hall, atomize him, and store him safely. Dan told Michelangelo there was no need to thank them then the Ghostbusturtles departed. Michelangelo mused he could easily take them out and rescue Peter but concluded they were innocent bystanders. He utilized his ninja training and tailed the van to the Ghostbusturtles' Firehouse. Peter was placed on a table in the basement and left alone. Bill and Harold found Michelangelo trying to free Peter and opened fire. Michelangelo easily dodged the streams. Harold was aghast with the lab getting wrecked. Michelangelo had enough. Michelangelo told them he was a trained ninja and could drop them without breaking a sweat then simply dropped his nunchuks to the ground. Bill admitted he wasn't ready for that move. Harold assumed the demon's hold was waning and elected Dan to talk to him. Dan demanded the entity to release its hold on Michelangelo and make itself visible. Listening to Dan, Peter realized he was an analogue of Ray Stantz. Michelangelo explained neither of them were ghosts. They were just visitors from another world. Harold advised Dan not to trust them since aliens didn't exist. Michelangelo clarified they were from two different dimensions on the run from something bad. Michelangelo concluded they were good people otherwise they would have taken out Peter from the start. Peter pointed out it was red tape that saved him. Michelangelo noticed none of them had their fingers on their triggers anymore then implored them to look at what was on Peter's back as further proof he was telling the truth. Harold realized it was a Proton Pack. Dan followed his gut and believed Michelangelo. But they ran a series of scans to verify it completely and took samples. As they walked out of the Firehouse, Dan apologized but Michelangelo understood they were doing their job and it was okay to be safe than sorry. Peter disagreed on their definitions of "okay" but complimented Michelangelo on talking them out of trouble rather than using violence. He opened a breach and they left. Bill was relieved they were gone because Peter gave him the creeps. After Darius Dun/The Collectors were trapped, Michelangelo confessed he kind wanted to go back to Zoo Amsterdam and visit the Ghostbusturtles. Nearly everyone exclaimed in shock except Egon Spengler. He found it fascinating. Description *Bill wears a ball cap. *Harold wears a hat and trench coat. *Dan wears wide googles. *The Rookie wears a pair of the Ghostbusturtles' Ecto Goggles. Trivia *Turtle Ghostbusters action figures were previewed at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con around the time the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 mini-series was announced. *The Ghostbusturtles have the first names of Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, and Ernie Hudson; and the last names of Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Lorenzo Music, and Arsenio Hall. *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the manner in which Peter is captured with slime mirrors how the Peoplebusters capture humans in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side". *Erik Burnham meant to have the line about Ernie being out sick changed but it never happened. Instead of being Ernie, the fourth Turtle is this universe's version of the Rookie.The Technodrome Forum Erik Burnham reply 11/9/17 Erik Burnham writes: "Dangit, I had fixed that line when I saw the art... guess it fell through the cracks! (I think I sent in the fix when Bobby was on vacation!) Whoops. Let's say that's the Turtle Rookie, then." *The Ghostbusturtles were going to have a cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 but they couldn't be used. A silverback gorilla mutant was considered as a stand-in but was scrapped and ultimately led to the creation of a new character named "Mike".erikburnham Tweet 3/5/18 *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4: **Danny is chosen to talk to Michelangelo, mirroring when Ray was elected to talk to Gozer in the first Ghostbusters movie. **Danny's last name is revealed to be Welker, a nod to Frank Welker, who voiced Ray Stantz in The Real Ghostbusters. He is the only one who has his last name revealed in the comic, and the others were confirmed on the Ghostheads United Facebook group by Erik Burnham. **Danny's speech mirrors Ray's speech to Gozer in the first movie, even Peter realizes this. **Harold doesn't believe in aliens, like Egon which first came up in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #11. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, Danny exclaims 'Sweet Christmas' - a famous phrase used by Marvel character Luke Cage. *Originally, the Ghostbusturtles were going to cameo in the Ghostbusters Annual 2018 but permission was not granted for them to be used. A stand in named Dr. Young, a mutant Ghostbuster, was envisioned but not used. A silverback gorilla was considered but the idea was nixed, too, and Mike the Golem was created.Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 3/22/18Erik Burnham says: "He's a stand in for Dr. Young, who was going to be a mutant ghostbuster to stand in for the Ghostbusturtles, which we couldn't use here. So a stand in for a stand in, but he wasn't meant to be Tracy, no." Still of Ghostheads United Erik Burnham reply 3/22/18 Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Alluded to on What Came Before page.Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "Instead of using his martial prowess, MICHELANGELO uses his interpersonal skills to talk to the ghost-hunting turtles who have mistaken PETER VENKMAN for a demon and captured him in the anthropomorphic city of Zoo Amsterdam." ***Mentioned by Michelangelo on page 19. References Gallery Ghostbusturtles02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 TurtleVanZooAmsterdam01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Ghostbusturtles07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles13.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles16.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles03.jpg|Harold seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Ghostbusturtles08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles12.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles04.jpg|Dan seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Ghostbusturtles09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles10.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles14.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles15.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Ghostbusturtles05.jpg|Bill and Harold seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Ghostbusturtles06.jpg|Bill and Harold seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Category:IDW Characters